


How To Write Gay Smut

by Castiel_Winchester67



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Shadowhunters (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Winchester67/pseuds/Castiel_Winchester67





	How To Write Gay Smut

He put his donger inside the other man's booty hole and said "boy howdy this feels nice."


End file.
